ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
The Beginner's Guide is one of the best starting points available today for anyone wanting to jump right into Ikariam. Covering the major game concepts, such as resources, buildings, and research, the Guide then goes on to walk a new player through all the first few steps to get them started off right. ;Currently on the Test Server v0.2.5 :Currently being deployed to the Game Servers v0.2.5 ;Patch v0.2.5 changes: * Feature: Ikariam PLUS: better resource arrangement within the town advisor * Feature: Ikariam PLUS: all buildings within the town advisor on total view * Feature: Ikariam PLUS: coordinates in city drop down shown beside the names * Bugfix: banned users not longer automatic set into vacation mode * Bugfix: own troop movements shown as attack * Bugfix: combat reports don´t show real plundered loot * Bugfix: troop improvements don´t override wall bonus anymore * Bugfix: wrong score in alliance overview * Bugfix: alliance- / highscore error´s fixed * Bugfix: alliance members not marked in highscore * Bugfix: indication error in wonder display with IE 7 fixed * Bugfix: max. in trading port does not work / trading ships for free * Bugfix: max. display on wonder fixed * Bugfix: page refreshes after research is ready * Bugfix: slider don´t insert 9999 anymore while dismissing troops * Bugfix: incorrect tooltip fixed * Bugfix: city graphic is conform with size of city * Bugfix: total costs for port blockade fixed * Bugfix: line break in messages become HTML-Newlines * Bugfix: main town buttons shown without insufficient governor´s residence * Bugfix: port blockade: travel time not shown * Bugfix: "report message"-Button no longer shown * Bugfix: spy reports won´t by to large anymore * Bugfix: educate spies not possible any longer * Feature: Ikariam PLUS: + Buttons on advisors will lead directly to the specific premium overview See Versions for more information on releases and patches. See Servers to find a server near you in your Language. Welcome to WikIkariam The wiki about Gameforge's browser game Ikariam that since February 2008 • French / Français French / Français • German / Deutsch German / Deutsch • Hungarian / Magyar Hungarian / Magyar • Polish / Polski Polish / Polski • ; Buildings * Academy * Barracks * Embassy * Governor's Residence * Hideout * Museum * Palace * Shipyard * Tavern * Town Hall * Town Wall * Trading Port * Trading Post * Warehouse * Workshop ; Resources * Crystal Glass (Crystal Mine) * Marble (Quarry) * Sulfur/Sulphur (Sulphur Pit) * Wine (Vineyard) * Wood (Sawmill) ; Research * Economy * Military * Science * Seafaring * Unit Upgrades ;Other quick links: *Happiness *Islands and Maps. *Pillaging *Ships *Tech Tree *Units *Wonders ;6/27/08 Silent update : There have been various changed updated today, Please see the following links for details: Scaremonger 12:53, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :: http://board.ikariam.org/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=38038 :: http://board.ikariam.org/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=38044 ;6/26/08 Experiments in Layouts :Research affects the amounts to spend on any building, so we're looking at different ways to show 4 different values (Raw, with Pulley, with Geometry, and with Spirit Level). Our original way of presenting the information was simply to use tables of raw numbers, and don't do the math. A second iteration has the reduction numbers showing as tooltips as you hover over the numbers. A third iteration is to have the reductions stacked in the individual cells. A fourth iteration may yet show its head. If you see raw numbers, do not change them -- they are correct, even if you see them differently. You see them differently because you have Pulley or Geometry or Spirit Level affecting your amount lists, and Ikariam's in-game help changes its table values to match your reduction level. BTW, we're glad you stopped by! Please join us in making WikIkariam what it should be: the best way to get the most accurate information about Ikariam. :Please give your Ideas / Suggestions here. To write a new article (after doing a search to check whether an existing article has a similar name), just enter the title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Some great places to start helping with the WikIkariam are to update "Stubs" and pages marked "Missing Information". You can also help out by writing ' '. Don't be shy, get in there, and we can fix anything that goes wrong. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of time-saving templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the Watercooler to see what the community is working on, to give feedback, or just to say Hi. * See if you can answer someone's plea at the help desk. * Statistics show the growth of the wiki and who is doing the work (and who has stopped!) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse